1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymer and to a process for making the same. More particularly, this invention relates to an alkenyl ether copolymer prepared via cationic polymerization and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Prior Art
Copolymers of vinyl ether are, of course, known in the prior art. For example, Higashimura et al. describe a process for polymerizing vinyl ether and para-methoxy styrenes wherein a catalyst obtained by combining HI and I.sub.2 or HI/ZnX.sub.2 wherein X is a halogen such as iodine, chlorine or bromine is used, Higashimura et al., Macromolecules, Vol. 12, p. 178 (1979). This system is not particularly effective in the preparation of copolymers, however, and as indicated infra in the comparative examples, the amount of comonomer actually entering the copolymer is significantly less than the amount of comonomer actually incorporated into the feedstock. In light of this deficiency, then, it is believed readily apparent that there is a need for an improved process that will yield a copolymer more closely approaching a theoretical composition based on feedstock and for a polymer produced by such a process.